Naruto a change in wind
by Darkerside18
Summary: After completion of the retrieval mission Naruto realizes What he is and will always be seen as a demon. Naruto now embarks on changing himself into a more powerful being to be respected throughout the shinobi lands. time passes and a new threat rises against Konoha and they need Naruto's help. will he help them or leave them to burn.
1. Chapter 1

Dark skies, dark clouded skies raining down as far as Naruto could see, soaking wet Naruto walked alongside his perverted master Jiraiya.

"So you pumped to learn some new jutsu brat?" asked Jiraiya but was answered with silence. The reason Naruto was not answering was because he was lost in thought, he had brought back Sasuke from defecting at the valley of the end. But the reactions he received weren't the ones he was expecting you see Naruto finally understood that he wasn't wanted in Konoha. Rain continued to pure down on his face as he looked to the sky and muttered.

"How could I have not seen it".

 _ **Flashback**_

A bloodied Naruto stumbled into the Konoha hospital dragging a ko'd Sasuke on his shoulder, he had to walk in the shadows taking forever to reach the hospital knowing full well what dragging an Uchiha like sasuke through the streets would mean for his already poor health. But he wasn't greeted in the hospital either. As A group of the Nurses launched at Naruto to his surprise a pink headed teammate of his was in the crowd descending upon him on. He was powerless the foxes chackra already used to keep him alive as the crowd started pummeling him slashing at him with surgical equipment and shinobi tools, screaming the demon killed the Uchiha and a bunch of other horrible things at him it. Sakura had managed to get through the group and land right on top of Naruto so she could finish him. A even more bloodied than before Naruto laid there looking up at her he just managed to let out,

"Sakura-chan….why? I brought him back to you I fulfilled my promise?" Said Naruto with tears and blood in his eyes as he choked on some of his on blood.

Sakura looked down at him kunai in hand ready to impale him a crazed look in her eyes.

"You Damn DEMON LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO SASUKE, don't even try to hide it I saw you using the foxes chakra to bring him down your nothing to him, your just a worthless DEMON NOW DIEE"

As she sent the kunai hurdling towards Naruto he blacked his last words were "I see". As the kunai was about to hit its mark someone grabbed Sakura's hand throwing her through a wall shattering a good number of her bones. The person who threw her was none than Tsunade, the other nurses were taken out by Jiraiya.

"Look at what they did to him Jiraiya"

She said as tears flowed out of her eyes looking at the next to corpse like state Naruto was already in. Tsunade, Shizune and some other trusted medics spent forty eight hours closing wounds and stopping bleeding, doing whatever they could to save Naruto's life. When he was finally stable Tsuande left Jiraiya and Kakashi to protect him in case of another attack which did happen. Sasuke had been in another room moved there by some of his worshipers.

In Naruto's head he was beyond pissed, he was thinking of hundreds of ways to burn Konoha and kill Sakura. He was so enraged that even in a unconscious state his was using the foxes chakra and lashing around things in his room. That's when it happened Naruto met his father and mother coming to his aid and stopping him from giving into the hatred and releasing the fox. On the outside Jiraiya and Kakashi had a hell of a time trying to seal up the leaking chakra Naruto released.

Naruto had enjoyed every bit of talking to his dead parents essences. But a talk was not all they gave him Minato told him where he could inherit all of his and kushina's wealth, including money, jutsus, and weapons. Kushina gave Naruto her ability to use her chains to lock away the fox and showed him how to use it in the physical realm as well. Kakashi and Jiraiya were at a loss for words seeing Kushina's chains floating around Naruto

"Atleast its not the foxes chakra" they both said

Kushina also unlocked the Uzumaki bloodline in Naruto. Jiraiya and Kakashi continued to watch Naruto as his hair turned from bright yellow to dark red and something like smoke left his closed eyes. They both did nothing as they could feel Kushina's and Minato's chakra and knew they were helping save Naruto from hatred. After these events Naruto was watched over without any more problems except the occasional failed assassinations.

Naruto slowly awoke both Jiraiya and Kakashi were shoked beyond words to see the glowing purple rinnegans that were now Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto your… your eyes Kakashi said" still in shock.

"Na..Naruto you have the…"Jiraiya said in the same state of shock.

"Rinnegan" Naruto Said in a darker more serious tone matching up with minato's.

"Jiraiya sensei how long have I been out" hearing this left them with even more shock if possible Naruto being respectful. Just what phsycological changes has he gone through.

Jiraiya slowly answered gaining some composure, "two weeks Naruto, but if your healed up then I am taking you out of the village for training, I don't think you wanna be here anymore than I do so if your ready we should go".

Naruto only shook his head

"Good, Kakashi go tell Tsunade Naruto is up and preparing to head out with me".

"Will do" Kakashi said as he shunshined to her office.

 _ **Flashback end**_

So this was where Naruto was at walking through the rain with Jiraiya leaving Konoha. He had just picked up the inheritance of his parents and was now headed to a nearby town outside Konoha. Naruto and Jiraiya had finally reached the town where Jiraiya told Naruto they would rest for the Night. They both entered the hotel they would be staying the night at. Naruto mostly read through a scroll telling him how to use the rinnegans power. He and Jiraiya didn't share much words that night, so Jiraiya seeing Naruto like this decided to just work on writing his novel. And leave Naruto be. Nearly midnight when they decided to go to bed, Naruto took a look at himself in a mirror before going to bed and laying down. _"tomorrow I will get new clothes and change my look I guess"_ Naruto said to himself.

"You are gonna change allot more than your look kid" Jiraiya said to him as they both went to sleep. He was right though Naruto's whole life was about to change but only time will tell the outcome.


	2. Chapter 2 learning the basics

Naruto woke up the next day to get some new clothes and gear Jiraiya was nowhere to be found and only left a note, which read.

"I left to do some pre-training researches cause I don't know when I will get to do so again when I start your training. Ps you should probably start going through the scrolls from your parents to start learning new techniques ill be researching for the next month so just get to reading and when I come back we'll begin training." Signed the almighty JIRAIYA.

Naruto sighed "I have to deal with this dumbass for three years huh" Naruto smiled to himself "its better than being in Konoha. And with that Naruto left his apartment. Walking out the hotel heading straight to the marketing district of the town Naruto was receiving unusual stares. He was used to being starred at and mocked in Konoha but no one knew him out here so why all the looks? He then heard a woman whispered to her husband walking by, look at how strange that boys eyes look dear. That made it very clear they were looking at his eyes. Naruto continued on his walk till he found a store called nin-gear he walked in and to his surprise it was a huge indoor complex for ninja gear. He was at a lost for words going through his inventory he noticed all his weaponry as well as his clothes were old, tattered, and pretty much ineffective and kinda smelled. _"So, this must be why no girl could stay around me for long"_ he never had the opportunity to buy good gear in Konoha with all the salespeople hating him, selling him old useless gear hoping he would die without good gear. Naruto shook his head of the thoughts and walked into his first store, shinobi clothing read the sign of the store. Naruto looked around and picked out a set of black shinobi cargo pants similar to that of the anbu. He found matching black sandals and a utility belt with a red Uzumaki symbol on the front, He then moved on to get proper mesh armor and undershirts, following up with a set of burgundy shirts what caught Naruto's attention was a sale on custom cloaks. He went up to the cashier who for once didn't overcharge him and then Naruto asked about making a custom cloak.

"I'd also like to make a custom cloak sir" said Naruto the old man at the register looked at him and smiled "wanna spice up your style aye kid well just write down your size and what design your looking for and it'll be made for you in about a couple hours."

Size: 5,6 waist, 29. Etc.

Color: Black with red insignia on the back

Insignia: Uzumaki symbol with flames on the bottom.

Extras: hoodie with mask

With that Naruto left to buy weapons. Naruto bought and filled his utility belt alone with all types of stuff including smoke bombs, a dart blower with poison, and berserk darts. Pills for healing and chakra regeneration as well. He filled up all his holsters with kunai and throwing stars and bough some more explosive tags. Naruto also bought himself a long-range bow and a set of arrows. After checking out of this store Naruto set out for a nearby hot spring. He went to the hot spring and took a nice long bath cleaning every inch of his body before putting on his new gear his black pants matched his boots perfectly and the red belt with sleeveless burgundy shirt fitting firmly around his body. A couple hours had passed and it was now time to pick up his new cloak. All the way there Naruto was starting to pick up more looks from the female populous hearing comments now like who's the cute redhead or I wish he was mine. Trying to keep hidden a blush that adorned his cheeks Naruto rushed over to the clothing store. He picked up his cloak and put it on right away fitting perfectly as the hood was deep somewhat covering his eyes and the mask covering up his nose down. Naruto then went back to the hotel and equipped his gear and weapons including his mother's sword and his new bow. For the next week Naruto read and trained on how to use his new weapons properly. Learning basic shots with his bow and regular slashes, cuts and parry techniques with his sword. The next two weeks he dedicated to perfecting basic combat techniques from his father's scrolls and intense workouts realizing that he was indeed under trained at the academy. The next week was all about tracking and espionage, staying out of sight and other basic ninja skills. In just a month Naruto managed to relearn properly everything thought to him at the shinobi academy. He did all this though using a large number of clones using their ability to retain and relay their memories and he received the muscle memory from training as well. The month had gone and one Night Jiraiya had returned only to beg Naruto for some more time to research. Naruto agreed to give Jiraiya to more months of play time on the condition that they spend an extra year outside Konoha. Reluctantly Jiraiya agreed and ran straight through the door he just entered. Through these two months Naruto put himself through the wringer pushing his body and mind to learn everything he missed out on in Konoha. Summoning hundreds of clones that read through all the most basic techniques for chakra control, masking his presence and other key components of being a ninja while hundreds more worked with him on intense physical training. All of this and some new Justus to add to his arsenal.

The two months had pretty much come to an end and Naruto had already changed drastically he was now a at least mid chunnin level. Standing an inch and a half taller and leaner and more chiseled Naruto could now call himself a ninja. Although he wasn't satisfied Naruto would now put a test on himself to see how much he has progressed. A notice board in the town had different missions or job requests that people could do for some extra cash. Naruto had snagged a B ranked mission to investigate the disappearances of young women in the town. Naruto went around asking the victim's family and friends about the recent incidents Nothing really came up except that the case could be linked to a group of thugs, and that most of the cases happened at clubs or bars. Most victims being from one bar in particular Named The Dive. Naruto went to this bar and interrogated the bar tender. Which is where he got his first clues. Naruto walked into the bar and sat down in front of the bar tender, not many people were there since it was the middle of the week.

" ohh a shinobi kinda on the young side but you shinobi folk still give me the jitters. So how can I help ya?" asked the bartender Naruto looked at him with a serious expression then put the pictures of some girls on the counter for the bartender to see.

"What I need is answers, these girls were last known to be in your bar see anything happen to them?" questioned

"No nothing suspicious except that they were all courted and taken home by the same guy" said the bartender

Naruto raised an eyebrow with a questioning look.

"This, guy he threatens them in any way seem like the violent type" asked Naruto keeping up with the questioning.

"Not to me he was more of the seducer I must say a couple drinks for the ladies talked nice to them and offered to take them home"

"this man, describe him"

The bartender responded "he has long black hair and eyes, stands at about 6 feet and a couple inches I'd say more on the buff side with a scar under his left eye goes by the name Sunoco"

"Thanks" and with that Naruto shunshined out the bar. Stalking the bar for a couple days Naruto finally saw the man he was looking for dressed in a black suit walking into the bar. Naruto made a clone that used the sexy jutsu to turn into a busty red head with hazel eyes. The clone walked into the club and sat next to Sunoco who immediately started flirting Naruto played along throughout the night drinking some shots with him and talking. When it was around twelve at night Sunoco offered Naruto to be escorted to his home. The clone agreed and they walked out of the bar on the way Sunoco told the female clone that he knew a scenic route they could take where Sunoco courted the clone more. He then offered for her to come to his place for some fun. The clone was ready to puke but said yes. Sunoco lead the clone up into some nearby hills, when they got to a part of the hill with more denser forestation Sunoco, he hit the clone in the back of the neck and carried it until he came to a cave. When he got close to the cave where he was headed however the clone he was carrying disappeared.

"What the Fu." he didn't even finish as a kunai slit his throat crimson liquid now gushing from him Naruto disposed of the body by burning it. Naruto could hear voices coming from the inside of the cave crying out for help. He knew he found the right place. Just his luck a storm came down with harsh rain and winds. Naruto slowly entered the cave and scoped out the cave 20 women captured and a total 70 thugs in the cave preparing to rape all the women they captured after beating them and using them as slaves. Seeing this made Naruto blood boil as he decided to strike. Unlike before just charging in Naruto would make sure these guys didn't know what hit them. Naruto flashed through some hand seals before whispering silent winds jutsu a gust of wind was blown out of his mouth putting out all the torches that lit the cave up. The thugs were rattled but didn't suspect him they thought I was the storms breeze. Naruto then took out his dart blower and some sleeping darts putting down 20 of the thugs. Hitting a couple with berserk darts and watch them fight amongst themselves starting a brawl with about 50 of them only Naruto went down to where the women were chained up and released them quickly escorting them out of them caves so he could cut loose. He made 10 clones that rushed back into the caves each with sword or kunai in hand striking down enemies left and right until they were overpowered quite easily each clone was taken out after a while but whats strange was they all released a gas into the air when they were taken down one more clone remained that was fighting the leader of the thugs and got stabbed in the stomach but instead of disappearing he put his arms on the leaders shoulders holding him tight as the leader held a sword through the clones stomach.

"you may have gotten those girls out ninja but your dead and we are just going to kidnap them again."

The clone looked at him and laughed.

"why the fuck is you laughing. You're a Deadman!" said the leader

"You sure know allot about death so why don't you and your guys go have a chat with the grim reaper."

And with that the real Naruto shot a flaming arrow into the gas filled cave, some sparks lit the cave up before a giant explosion rocked the hills killing all members of the thugs inside. Naruto then proceeded to escort all the women back to the town and took them to a local hospital for treatment. Naruto reported his success to the one who posted the job, the mayor of the town. The mayor was overjoyed to have the thugs taken care of and the women brought back especially since one of them was his daughter.

"Here is your pay ninja 500000 yen thank you so much even if this was how much you wanted to be payed we are still in your debt."

"Its no problem at all just doing a job mayor" and with that Naruto felt satisfied with his training and shunshined to his hotel with his pay.


End file.
